Sedikal
Sedikal is a nation that occupies land in Eastern Europe, Asia and North Africa. It borders The Union of the Democratic States of Europe, Federation of the Holy Germanic Imperium, Grand Soviet Union, the Kingdom of Alarya and Israel. Overview Sedikal in it's history has had many forms of government. From monarchy to republican to communism and the current socialist republic. The nation is a first rate nation in Europe and North Africa as well as parts to Asia. They have made a lasting impact on not only their own Region and the GSU but Sediks have contributed and made their marks on nations as far away as the Confederate States of America, Zajik fought in the Southern War for Indepedence and eventually made the rank of Leading General. And Sedik populations can be found throughout the world. A large population is known to exist in the Confederate State of Georgia. The nation is largely atheist and left leaning socially and economically but is known to work with a variety of nations. Even the CSA with whom they were once enemies os now a growing ally to the Socialist Republic of Sedikal. It's capital is in Neccereç. And the current President is Jęk Belavoveç and the currency is the Shelk. History Ancient Sedik History The sedik people started off and developed their culture in the Indigirka river basin (modern day Far Eastern Russian) were they stayed and developed a very Equalistic and military culture due to constant fighting with other people. The sedik people are a Turkic people but linguistically there language (proto-sedik) was a language isolate. Around 5,000 BC due to constant Trible and group conflicts the sediks embarked in a period of nomadism. During this time the culture of the sedik people changed little but their blood changed with the addition of several Middle Eastern People including Asyrian, Babalonian, Tell Aswad, Halaf, Uruk, Jarmo, And Çatalhöyük people and civilization along with many other Neolithic cultures and people. In about 903 BC the sedik people enter Europe from Anatolia (where modern day Turkey is located) and quickly began to mingal with the ancient Greek, Illyrians, Thracians, Scythians, and Celts. This also caused a large amount of interbreeding but the Sedik Culture itself was not changed and actually was shown to be growing. It was also at this time that the Sedik People started t abandon their pagan faith in place of irreligious beliefs which focused on the value of human will and self determination. The sediks continued their march up north after a stay in the southern Balkans and settled in the Istria Peninsula in 544 BC. The sedik people started to constructed their own government but were driven out of the area by the roman republic in 531 BC. The sediks resetteled in the Carpathian Mountains. Then a figure (and later folk hero) Ârmårtÿràńtręäv led the sedik people to war against the Roman Republic in the ventum occidentalem bellum which started in 434 BC and ended in a sedik victory in 333 BC. At that point the small sedik settlement thrived as a trade port and fishing area. This started a naval culture in the sedik people and ship building and naval trade flourished with trade links as far away as East Africa, the Caspian Sea, and Scandinavia. And at this time Sedikal started to expand its boarders. It's also at around this time in 300 - 250 BC that the Djookavin Kingdom came about as one of the longest lasting governmental Entities of Sedikal. During the Royal Period the loss of the Sedik Pagan Religion had been completed and the majority of people were irreligious but pockets of Jews, Christians, and later on Muslims settled in the kingdom. Sedikal came into conflict with its neighbors during a period of Expantion which saw most of the Balkans under the kings control. This also started the long standing conflict with Austria and her seccesor states. Sedikal at this time was attack from both Christian and Muslims armies with most of the conflicts lasting only a few years and all resulting in sedik victory. This was also the period of "Sedik Unification" in 1090. The three main ethnic groups that make up Sedikal today the Sediks, Faux, and Zev all had their own nations with the Principality of Fauxitania and the Trible Sociaty of the Zev people. The conflict ended in 1239 AD with the Djookavin empire the victor. This also lead to 400 years of peace and prosperity for the kingdom. The Sedik Republic Period In 1698 the Anti-monarchist group known as the "Grázdän Źyolkåń" grew support from the disillusioned populace after Austria took the northern territory of Ākômńęskin just years earlier. King Aęvėń who ruled fairly and was a caring man but was a week leader in general had lost the support of a large part of the kingdom. Members of the Grázdän Źyolkåń threatened civil war against the kingdom and marched on the then capital of Vérsōm. the King then gave a speech to the militia in a speech called "the Speech of Peace" which stated that the king wasn't willing to cause civil war and stepped down from bringing the royal family to France and letting the new government form into the Republic of Sedikal. The republic experiance some form of support for the first few months but started to decend into an Authoritarian Corporatist Oligarchy. The economy was run by companies which held monopolies in their respected parts of the economy. While the economy boomed the working class suffered as vertial slaves to the corporations with the only true escape being politics or the military. During this time the military exploded in numbers with numbers in the millions and the government taking on aspects of a Stratocracy and the largest military number are estimated to be 6,000,000 during the Austro-Sedik war in 1858. In 1871 the Sedik Communist Party was formed in secret in Neccereç Sedikal. The party was apposed to the current government and infiltrated the government with Communist Party members pretending to be Loyal to the Republic. In 1912 the leader of the republic died and unknowingly named Ašęm Dèskär a member of the Communist Party his Seccesor and with that the start of the United Socialist States of Sedikal. The World Wars Under the Communist Sedikal became involved in the two greatest conflicts of the century. WWI started as a result of another war between Sedikal and the Austro-Hungarian empire, soon Sedikal found itself at the center of WWI fighting a war against Austria and the Ottoman Empire. Sedikal kept the Ottomans at bay while we subsequently invaded and conquered the Austro-Hungarian Empire which took up much of the war. We the took on an invasion of the Ottoman Empire taking much of its coastline before a cease fire was declared. Sedikal then signed the treaty of Versailles keeping much of its newly obtained land but ging much of Austria to the Grand Soviet union and Germany (or whoever is are ISSU Equivalent) and kep all of the land gain in the Anitolian campagine. Sedik then started a mass strengthening of its military during the inter-war period. This was not a build up but a way to strengthen the military do that issues experianced during the first World War would not be experianced again. This came just in time for the rise of Nazism. Sedikal used its strong military to gain negotiating powers in the talks about Europe and Nazi German. Sedikal strongly opposed the appeasement of Nazi German and chastised any nation who supported it weak proclaiming "you can not simply appease this man without risking you lively hood or your people, you might be able to auction away the Czechs but what will you do when he ask for the German Majory lands of your nation?" when hitler invaded Poland Sedikal went to war with Italy and became part of a coastly Naval War with Italy but with a sedik victory. Then with the invasion of north Africa Sedikal comenses an invasion of Italian Libya. The sediks also proclaimed that without Egyptian territory the invasion would not happened so Sedikal was given the Egyptian coast. The sedik invasion focused on the coast so that the Italians and Germans could not get any supplies but many sedik tank crews were involved in several battles throughout the war. When the Nazi invaded Sedikal in 1940 the sedik military Mobalizes and stopped the invasion 20 miles behind the boarder and kept that line until 1943 when the Nazis forces fell and Sedikal marched to Germany. By 1945 a combined Soviet-Sedik force marched on and fought at Berlin with the Soviet taking and planting there flag on the Riechstag and the Sediks took the Chancellor's Office and raised its flag on the building Sedikal motioned and pushed to keep its newly gained territory in north africa and was allowed to. Sedikal then returned to a isolationilest policies after the war. Civil Strife and the Modern Era After the war the Sedik Government found itself in deep debt and was unable to lower the debt and the economy crashed and the already impoverished sedik people lost most of everything. The government had to fire about 49% of the workforce to help grow some money but the people wern't to happy and this fused with the authoritarian style of government lead to the First Sedik Civil War. After the war in 1964 the Sedik economy was put into a a sence of Chaos and term oil with Sepratist groups in the north and south but the new republic was held together by a strong and determand yet corrupt central government. With the help of the strong leadership help keep Sedikal united. But then under the leadership Ferrïs Portió the nation came close to the level of civil disorder that was seen just before the first civil war. His persecution of the sedik religious minority, economic blunders, and he's governments widespread corruption lead to a 39% unemployment rate and millions of pissed off people. But in 1987 he was voted out of office in favore of Dane Belavoveç who would later Be considered the greatest leader in Sedik History. He lowered the unemployment rate to about 2% and lead the largest economic growth of the nation in Sedikal since the times of the republic. But sadly a few years after Alexandria War Dane took his life using his his SL8 rifle which he used for hunting and spot shooting. After that his cabinet Said that none of them could or would fill the position as they felt they could not be appropriat to fill his position. An election was held and the New President Dimitri Àl'Qwelik who lead the nation into the forfront of world affairs however he was assassinated later in the year. The next president was appointed while the government was in exile in GSU during the Sedik-Soviet war and then whith a deffeat of the National Socialist he returned to Sedikal and ruled the nation for a single term before being replaced by the current president. The current president Jęk Belavoveç the son of Dane Belavoveç took power with a large level of support. He lead the country through the Soviet Civil war and the subsequent political term oil that followed. The Sedik Space Race Politics the politics of Sedikal are extensive and diverse. the prevailing party is the Democratic Socialist Party which is a socially liberal and economically centralist party that has been a major part of Sedik politics since the founding of the republic in 1964. they formed from the Rebel group the Social Democratic Front of Freedom (SDFF) which was one of largest Anti-Communist groups during the Civil War. they have held five out of the nine total presidencies and have been the best preforming presidencies in Sedikal. the Democratic Socialist show no sign of slowing down, although they have lost seats in the National Council they have formed a coalition with the Progressive-Conservative party to form an almost unstoppable voting force in the Council. the next largest party are the Progressive-Conservative party which holds many local positions and 110 seats in the National Council making it the second largest party in the Council and are part of the coalition with the Democratic Socialist party. they got there start in 2002 when a group of moderate members of the Conservative Party split from the party as a way to get them away from the mostly unpopular party and slowly have become a force in politics and something that may lead this nation one day the Market Socialist Party is a center left party that controls political power in the areas with Zev majorities and got its start in 1999 as a party opposed to the deregulations imposed by Former President Dane Belavoveç to help boost up the economy in his eyes. they officially support a Controlled Market Capitalist ideology and are very liberal socially. this is fairly small party and have really only seen the spot light in recent years as they have started to appeal to the Zev population in the in the Northeast. the New Labour Party is one of the newest parties that has entered the government forming in 2010. They are the second smallest party in the National Council with only 16 seats in the Council and in one of the more extremist groups in the council. they are a supporter of something called the "republic of the Workers" in which workers vote in a near direct democratic system in which workers have the right to elect how governs them going as far as to vote in or out the people that employ them. they typically get there electoral base is young workers. the Communist party the oldest and smallest political party in the government with 12 seats in the National Council. the part has fallen from everything to nothing in the past fifty years and this is actually there largest showing in the National Council in 25 years. they party has reformed itself into a form of "pure communism" as spoken about by the first leader of Communist Sedikal Dësytrûn Vérak in an ideology called Vérakism that can basically be summed up as ether Anarcho-Communism or Stateless-Communism in which the means f production in handled by the community and a system in which the greater community help in the development of the nation as a whole. the party is seen more or less as a joke by the greater political community but still holds support in various electoral districts the Conservative Party is the most socially and fiscally conservative party in the Council and has gained a jump in support since the start of the Soviet Civil War as they showed a strong stance against what they felt were threats to the nation. They formed in 1983 as the Christian Defense League which formed to protect the Christian minority against the persecution from former president Ferrïs Portió. After Portió was voted out of office and replaced by Dane belavoveç the party changed its name and enter mainstream politics just a few year later. the party has always been a minority party but recently have become the third biggest party in the government the politics of Sedikal tend to focus more on economics and Foreign Policies as social issues tend to be well received by the populace. economics mostly decide the results of the elections and the Democratic Socialist have presided of times of economic growth and stability.